Superman and Lois Lane  Choices
by Vadakin
Summary: A Superman Returns universe story that seeks to deal with Superman's decision to leave Earth, and the exact nature of his relationship with Lois. This story was written months ago, but I thought I might as well post it here.


SUPERMAN & LOIS LANE

CHOICES

It happened before either could comprehend the magnitude of the event. Superman and Lois Lane. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks, meeting secretly. The Man of Steel belonged to the world, they depended on him and he couldn't be seen to be choosing one woman over everyone else on the planet. But his heart wouldn't let him stay away.

"He will not be alone…he will never be alone…"

There had always been chemistry between them, a chemistry that developed into an unspoken love. On this night, their forbidden relationship became physical. Lois had been waiting all her life for Superman. There were other men before him, most of them jerks, but the night Superman caught her in his arms and saved her as she fell from the roof of the Daily Planet, the night Superman revealed himself to the world, she fell in love with him.

As they kissed, Lois remembered his first words to her…

"Easy Miss…I've got you."

From that moment he did have her. The whole world loved Superman, but for Lois it was more than just a fantasy. She had envisioned a life with him, living in a home far away from where any paparazzi could spot them together. She thought of flying around the world with him, seeing things she could only dream of. Now, as they embraced each other, that dream became a reality.

"You've got me? Who's got you?"

Clark loved Lois more than she could ever know. But that was the problem. He was Clark Kent. Lois didn't love Clark, she loved Superman. He had stayed up all night trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't tell her who he was…he couldn't bare to see her suffer day after day as he walked into the Daily Planet, knowing who he was but not being able to show that she felt anything for him, fearing that someone might discover his secret.

If Lois had loved Clark, then perhaps things would be different. But she loved Superman. He had made a vow to protect humanity. He had broken that vow once before, giving up his powers for Lois. He couldn't do that again. He wasn't human…but Earth was his home.

"Your name is Kal-El. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton…even though you've been raised as a human being, you are not one of them…"

The words of his father. Those words were imprinted on Clark's mind…he wasn't like everyone else on the planet. But he felt emotions as they did, had needs as they did. Felt joy and pain, fear, loss…love. Now as he stood before the woman he loved, his lips meeting hers, for the first time he wasn't just living as one of them, he became one of them.

It was gentle, loving…Lois had never felt anything like it. Their secret relationship was reaching another level…a level of intimacy that went beyond pure sex, it was love ion its truest form. She held onto him, floating above the bed, neither one of them aware of anything but each other.

Two bodies merged, two spirits became one. On this night, Lois and Superman played out a dream.

"Do you like pink?"

"I like pink very much Lois."

It had happened once before. Lois became aware of Clark's identity and despite hearing cries for help, Clark's longing to be with Lois overcame him. He gave up his powers for her…only for her. He became an ordinary man. It all changed when General Zod seized control of the Earth. Clark had to go back.

His mother and father had known it would happen. They knew that someday their son might fall in love and relinquish all of his amazing gifts. But they also knew that Earth needed him. So they devised the means to restore his powers. After that, Superman could never be human again.

"I guess I'll never get to fly with you again…"

"Oh no…anywhere you wanna go…"

He had saved the world…now he had to lose the girl. Lois was in turmoil. She knew a secret…she couldn't live with it. Seeing Clark come to work everyday was too much for her. Maybe if she had developed feelings for Clark before she found out the truth…maybe then she could have handled it. But she hadn't…she didn't love Clark, she loved Superman and it was killing her.

So he made her forget. A simple kiss…and her pain was gone. It was the hardest thing Clark had ever done, giving up the woman he loved. But it was the right thing. He couldn't stand by and watch her suffer. He made her forget.

"Just tell me you love me…"

This night was different though. On this night, Clark didn't exist. There was only Superman and Lois. Despite Jor-El's warnings, despite everything that had happened before, Kal-El's heart won out and on this night, the woman he loved was in his arms, kissing him, loving him.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El…but we will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths…you shall make my strength your own, you will see my life through you eyes, as yours will be seen through mine…the son becomes the father and the father…the son."

They stayed in a small cabin just outside Metropolis. But even there, the world could not fully pass them by. As dawn broke and Superman flew in, having stopped a tidal wave from crushing thousands of innocent people, he picked up he morning newspaper on the porch. His yes saw through the wooden walls, checking on Lois who was asleep in bed, content to dream about the reality of the night before.

He smiled softly before sitting down to read the newspaper, something he did every morning, checking that the world was safe. His smile faded though as he read the headline.

"KRYPTON LIVES – Astronomers Discover Lost Planet"

Could it be true? Could his home still be there? He read through the articles, staring at the satellite photos showing the distant red sun. All his life, Clark had dreamed of finding survivors of the planet's demise. General Zod and his allies had survived…but they were criminals. As he read through the article, he realised that maybe, just maybe, his family might still be alive.

His mother Lara…his father Jor-El. They could be alive…waiting for their lost son to come home. Perhaps he wasn't alone. But then he thought about Lois. She was sleeping peacefully, she didn't know of the stress and indecision her lover was having to go through. They had finally come together, their love was no longer unrequited. But now Clark had a dilemma.

It was more than just a need to find his family, it was a natural instinct to return to Krypton. He needed to know for sure. If there were survivors…if Krypton hadn't been destroyed at all…Clark knew he would leave.

"They can be a great people Kal-El they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way…"

Lex Luthor was in jail. The world was safe. The people of Earth had survived long before he showed up. They had grown. They didn't need him. Clark wasn't a saviour. He was just someone who had chosen to help.

"It is for this reason above all, that I have sent them you…my only son."

Now he needed to do something for himself. Earth would survive without Superman. He wasn't sure about Lois though. She was strong, a survivor…but she loved him. If he left, she would hate him. He knew he needed to say goodbye…he just didn't know how. If he tried, then he knew that it might be too difficult.. He wouldn't be able to leave.

She wouldn't forgive him, but perhaps it was better this way. Superman cried, overwhelmed by emotion as he thought about the future. He had finally realised his truest wish. The woman he loved was his…but now he had to let her go.

He reasoned with himself, thinking it was just a dream that they could be together. If he left, she would be heartbroken but perhaps in time she could move on, find someone who would be there always…she could live a normal life. Clark walked silently to the bedroom, sitting down beside Lois, watching her sleep. His fingers ran softly through her hair, his lips coming down to kiss her gently.

His mind told him that he had to leave, he had to go home…but in his heart he knew that someday, he would return.


End file.
